


Aerith for Snitewing

by Neo_Nebula



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Lifestream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 00:24:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20144488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neo_Nebula/pseuds/Neo_Nebula
Summary: This is for the FFVII Fanworks Exchange '19. The request was for an artwork of Aerith that was beautiful and moody.





	Aerith for Snitewing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snitewing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snitewing/gifts).

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! I joined in a fan exchange and am having so much fun! I definitely want to get involved in more of these! This one was through the FFVII Fanworks Exchange '19 on AO3. The request was for an artwork of Aerith that was beautiful and moody. It was a difficult prompt for me, but thanks to the inspo from my sis, it was completed! I ran out of time to do more than line art, though. If anyone would like to color this, I'd love to see it! 
> 
> So for something sad/moody and beautiful with Aerith, I was trying to steer clear of anything so sad as her being murdered or dead, and didn't want all of the focus to be on the daffodils nor the Church because it's so popular. In this pic, I am depicting her while using the White Materia with Zack reaching his hand toward her from the Lifestream, with it ready to bring her in. She is in the Forgotten City about to be killed by Sephiroth, so the flowers are not actually physically there; it's really a more symbolic picture of foreshadowing. I really hope you like it, Snitewing! I don't know if it's worthy of making anyone cry, but I did my best! 
> 
> Drawn with India Ink pens on sketch paper.


End file.
